Hetare for Elephants
by tygr3eyz
Summary: Feliks wakes up in his old people Home to certain memories. Memories of his much adventurous past that he had wished to forget. Human Countries in "Water for Elephants" plotline. My first Fic, so please review. Warnings: Some OOCness & Yaoi in later chps.


**_A/N:_ This is my first story (well that I'm uploading anyways). I'm working hard so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's acctually very lame compared to the rest of what I've written for it, so please bear with me until I can finish revising the next chapter!**

**Oh and Disclaimer: The characters belong to Hima Papa, and the plot to the amazing Sara Gruen**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Łukasiewicz? Sir, it's time to wake up!"<p>

A cheerful voice took be back from my dreams. I wasn't sure if I was like, happy or sad about that. These kinds of dreams kept coming more and more these days. No, not dreams, but like, unconscious memories. "Ah, sorry I was totally lost in my dreams tonight, umm?"

"It's Elizaveta" she said with a smile. I knew she totally thought I had lost my head, and, actually, if I hadn't yet, I was seriously starting to, too.

"Ah, good it's you, I couldn't tell 'cause of like, the light, you know? Open up the window for me will y'ah?" Of course, losing it or not, I was seriously not gonna let anybody find out!

"Yes, Mr. Łukasiewicz!" She was soooooo nice and cheery! Not like, the other nurse! What was her name? Bitchy McPants? Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. I was super surprised that I had dreamed what I dreamed. I hadn't thought of that in years, and now that I dreamt about it, I can't stop all the memories from flowing into my head. "I'm going to take you to breakfast, ok? Do you want to walk there, or do you want me to take you?"

"Just like, go ahead and take me. I woke up really tired today, so I want to totally come back as fast as possible."

"Very well, I'll wait outside while you get dressed." She handed me some clothes and a beautiful pink bowtie, and walked out.

* * *

><p>The hallways of the Home were long and plain. If I wasn't so old I would add some flowers and paint the walls just to make it look more welcoming. I'd paint them white and red, or maybe pink, no defiantly pink! I guess anything besides this horrible dull brown. It is like totally bogus. If when we old people aren't dying when we get here, then they try to kill us with their dullness!<p>

I point this out to Elizaveta as she pushes my wheelchair to the dining room for breakfast. By the way, I may be in a wheelchair, but there is like nothing wrong with me! It's just exhaustion accumulated over the years, not that I'm that old either. I'm only ninety-three! Or was it ninety-five? Probably like, way older since I can't seem to remember. "Darlin', can you like, put me with my totally cool crew?" I asked Elizaveta.

"Sure thing, Mr. Łukasiewicz!" As she pushed me closer to my friends I hollered a hello, "Like, hey there bitches!"

"Mr. Łukasiewicz!" Elizaveta yelled at me for my random outburst while the ladies I called out to all laughed and said their "Hey's" back. After a defeated roll of the eyes, Elizaveta left me there and went away to either get another patient, or to go eat her own breakfast. I looked down at my totally disgusting plate, knowing I would not even taste it.

"So Feliks, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked poking my food around. I would so totally die for some Kotlet Schabowy right now.

"The circus is in town!" I put down my spoon and looked up. The images came back, the same ones from my dreams. "Elizaveta! Elliza!" I called no longer able to think right. She came quickly to me. My friends looked confused at my sudden change of manner.

"What's wrong Mr. Łuka-?"

"Take me to my room, I don't feel too good." With that I left to my room in order to sort out all of those hidden memories.

"Totally sorry for that scene Eliza," I told her as she helped me on my bed. "Nonsense, Mr. Łukasiewicz! That's what I'm here for!"

She was so nice, she reminded me of a great girl I had meet long ago. Or maybe, it was just the darn memories trying to get out no matter what. "Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"No, no, it's ok. I would just like to rest if you don't mind." She nodded and once she had helped me lay down (not that I needed any help, but it was nice to get pampered), she left me alone in my room again.

The memories weren't letting me alone, and if I kept holding them back, I would just feel worse. So I decided to just let them flow. I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I opened them, I was at home again. I could smell my mom's delicious cooking. "Ah, what a totally awesome way to like, start a day!" I walked down the stairs and saw my parents. Mój Boże! I had not seen them I like, forever! I tried to speak to them through my dreams, but the memories took me to my university class room. I find myself sitting with a test in front of me. Ah, that's right I'm almost done with my career. Yay! I was about to become an amazing vet! I can still totally feel the excitement of that day! I look up and see my awesome best friend Bella, or Bellbell, who gave me an encouraging look. If we ever dated or not, I can't remember, and it doesn't matter anymore, for the worst, the most horrible and totally disgusting time of my life rolled along the moment I opened my test booklet.<p>

"Feliks, the dean needs to speak to you." I left my test on the table and Bellbell gave me a worried look as I walked to the hallway, where the dean was waiting. I suddenly felt small and threatened.

"It wasn't me! I like don't know how the mustard got there! It was totally there before I got there! Like, I'm seriously not lying!" I yell out, scared.

"What? The mustard thing was YOU?" I let out another wail from the dean's sudden scream. He let out a sigh and put a hand on my shoulder. "That isn't why I came to talk to you Feliks" he reassures. I stop crying and I look up to him with watery eyes. "Your parents," his tone changed, "they have been in a car accident. They died at the scene."

I feel the tears build up and then an unstoppable pain goes through me. My head throbs and I try to open my eyes again, wishing to be back in the Home again, but my memories take me from the university to the morgue, where I see the corpses of what used to be my parents again, a scene I wished to keep locked forever. My head stopped throbbing for just a moment as I appeared at the bank and the banker told me "Your parents went into major debt. Everything they owned belongs to the bank." The throbbing returned and soon I saw myself standing outside my house, with nothing but a small bag filled with clothes and my mom's brush in my other hand.

I walked for what seemed hours. The sun set as I walked through the forest. I looked up at the stars, "There's nothing for me. Every awesome thing I had is now like totally gone." I spoke against the night that was setting around me. I reached some train tracks as my tears started falling again. I sat down on a boulder near the tracks and let myself cry everything I held inside, stroking my hair with my mother's brush. "I totally wish, that, that," I said between sobs "that something would show me, what to do, like, like, a sign or something!"

Right then, a bright light came from down the tracks. I heard the strong horn approaching me. "Yaaah!" I screamed and hid behind the boulder. As the train came near me (it was much slower than I thought) I peaked my head from behind my hiding place. It was really large, larger than any other train I had ever seen. One of the cars was bright red and it had fancy writing on it. I squinted my eyes and tried to read what it said against the dark.

_The Vargas Brothers Most Spectacular Show on Earth! _

"Hmm, it seems interesting." I put my brush in my back pocket and then, with no hesitation, I grabbed the bag and went towards the train. I could see one of the cars' doors open. I readied myself into a leap. As the car came closer, I leaped, and left the nothingness I had gained behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN (again):_ Ah I really feel unconfortable putting two A/Ns, but i promise I'll just do it for this chapter, unless it's important! Well, again, I really didn't like this chapter because of how fast it gose (i like the begining and the last three chaper though...), and I was about to drob the idea when my friend asked me to continue, and the more I wrote the more I wanted to continue, so please just wait until I can finish revising chapter two. I have to do it myself since the only person I have to help me revise is in LA right now. . And on a random note; I really can't belive how Elizaveta can say "Łukasiewicz" so much! I can bearly say it once!**

**_Other notes:_ Mój Boże = My God, or in Po's case: Mah Gawd! (also I can't speak Polish, so bear with me in this too!)**

**Kotlet Schabowy** **(_schaboszczak_) is a Polish variety of pork cutlet coated with breadcrumbs similar to Viennese schnitzel, but made of pork tenderloin (with the bone or without), or with pork chop. It sounds and looks delicious.**


End file.
